My Only Love
by Stallion x Noa M death
Summary: This story is by M. Wow, I was such a cheesehead. It shows in all my old fanfics. Read to find out the ultimate meaning of sap. [LockexTerra]


my_only_love

_Author's Notes: LISTEN CANON FREAKS!-- If you want to read my story, that's great! Thank you! But pleeeease don't flame me for the coupling. It really doesn't make you look too smart if I put this warning, and yet you flame me for it. My last fic made me sad, cause I had too many canon freaks flame me. This is FANFICTION, anything is possible. With that being said, on with the fic..._  
  
**My Only Love  
Written by: Snowy**  
  
  
"Mrs. Cole. Mrs. Terra Cole," a certain green- haired beauty said, lolling the words around her mouth. A smile graced the young girl's lips as the help up her arm and stretched out her hand. Her eyes paid special attention to the ring finger that held a silver- banded ring with an emerald sitting on the crown of it. If you got a chance to read the inscription on the inside of the band, you would see:  
  


_"Terra, my only love..."_  


  
Anyways, Terra was sitting down and thinking about _her_ only love, Locke Cole. As she daydreamed, her thoughts turned to when she had first realized her feelings for the Treasure Hunter, and had had the courage to act upon them.  
  


**_~*flashback*~_**  


  
"Locke, you're here!" Terra said happily, as she spotted him. He slowly turned around.  
  
"I found the stone that has the power to bring back life, but it has deep cracks in it. I'm afraid that it has lost its power... I can't even help her now, I'm useless," Locke said as evenly as possible, his voice cracking a few times. Anyone a mile away could've seen the pure anguish painted on his face. It was then his heart broke, he couldn't hold in his sobbs, as he muffled them with his arm. His heart wasn't the only one that broke to pieces on the floor. There were shards of two hearts mingled on the floor of the Pheonix Cave. Terra's heart had shattered as well, for Locke.   
  


**_~*later that day*~_**  


  
Locke walked from the house where Rachel had been.  
  
"Hey Locke... Want to talk about it?" Celes said as he walked out. Locke turned to her, shoulders rigid.  
  
"No," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh come on, you never know. It might make you feel better to talk about it," she replied cheekily.  
  
"What's the use of talking about it with someone who couldn't understand?" he said coldly, brushing past her as he walked back to the airship.  
  
Eveyone decided that while things at Ebot's Rock were being taken care of, everyone else could take a break, except for Setzer, whom wanted to stay with the airship. Strago, Relm, Sabin, and Celes went to Ebot's Rock. Cyan and Mog went to Doma Castle. Edgar went to Figaro Castle. Shadow went to Thamasa, although no one knew why except for him. Gau visited the Veldt, and Umaro and Gogo accompanied him. Since Terra and Locke didn't have anywhere in particular to go (or rather lets say, _wanted_ to go), they decided that they would spend the day in Jidoor.  
  


**_~*later that evening*~_**  


  
"Grr... I can't believe this was the only room available!" Terra said, jumping on the king- size bed in the middle of the room. "One bed, how absurd," she laughed as she continued her bouncing, never slowing. Suddenly, she stopped, amazingly enough not falling off. "Don't you get too cozy mister, or you'll be sleeping on the floor!" she said and winked at him.  
  
Locke couldn't help chuckling at Terra's antics. Obviously laughing at her wasn't the best thing to do. He found that out as Terra's pillow flew across the room and found its mark on his face. Terra was laughing hard now, about in tears.  
  
"Sheash Terra!" he said, smiling while picking out a few feathers that had gotten stuck in his teeth from the pillow incident just a moment before. He walked over to the bed and lay down, beside the cross- legged sitting Terra.   
  
"Locke?" she whispered.  
  
"What's up?" he replied.  
  
"Do you think they'll be ok?" she asked, obviously sounding worried.  
  
"Who?" he said.  
  
"Strago, Relm, Sabin, and Celes. I hate to think that they may be hurt and we aren't there to help them. Ebot's rock is uncharted teritory, who knows what may-- mpphmhph!" Terra said, as she was cut off by Locke's hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry," he replied as he removed his hand before Terra could bite it. "They'll finish their business there and come pick up everyone when they're through."  
  
"But what if--" she started in before Locke cut her off once more.  
  
"Believe me, they can take care of themselves," he said. "Well... I guess its time for lights out. G'night Terra," he said drowsily, as he leaned over and turned off the lamp. Locke was just about to fall asleep when...  
  
"Locke?"  
  
"What Terra?" he groaned.  
  
"If you want or need to talk about... umm... well you know, what happened today, you can talk to me," Terra said quietly. Locke was silent. "I might be able to help you if--"   
  
"How could you help me? How could you understand what it feels like to--" he began.  
  
"What? What it feels like to lose something that means everything to you? What it feels like to be helpless without it, and when it comes back it bites you on the ass? I know what it feels like to have that happen. Losing your memory, and then finding out that you aren't even fully human can hurt, you don't think I know pain and confusion, and helplessness?" Terra said, beginning to get exasperated at Locke's unwillingness to talk to someone, it was obviously eating him up. "So, now do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He sat up and turned on the lamp. "Yeah... That would be good."  
  


**_~*a couple hours later*~_**  


  
"Wow, am I ever tired. Do you mind if I get a bit of shut eye?" Locke said yawning.  
  
"Well... I need to tell you something first," Terra said looking nervous.  
  
"What is it?" he asked curiously. _'What could be bothering her? With everything we talked about last night, how could she be nervous at telling me anything? I hope it wasn't anything I said...'_  
  
Now Terra was blushing madly. "Well... Uh-- uh, this," she said as she leaned forward and brushed her lips on his for a brief moment.  
  
Locke was surprised to say the least. He sighed in defeat, and looked at the only girl in the room, who was about a foot away. She was beautiful. She was funny, and actually had a personality, unlike almost every other girl he knew. He knew that Celes had a crush on him, but he just didn't feel like that towards her. Now, this green- haired girl in the bed, he was developing feelings for. Or were they there before, but he had ignored them because there was a chance with Rachel? Now there's not. So, he was free to devote his heart again, and possibly have it broken again. It was worth it. He leaned forward and closed the space between their mouths, kissing her passionately. When their need for air became to great, they pulled away from eachother reluctantly.  
  
"L- locke?" Terra said shyly, diverting her eyes from him.  
  
"What Terra?" he said.  
  
"I... I think I love you," she said blushing.  
  
"I think I love you too Terra, I think I love you too..." he whispered into her ear as he pulled her close, letting her head rest on his chest. He turned off the lamp, and finally sleep claimed the two.  
  


**_~*end flashback*~_**  


  
"Terra! Hurry up, its about time!" Terra's best friend yelled, waving her over. Terra got up and ran to her friend, her white skirt swishing around her ankles.  
  
"Oh Celes, I'm so nervous!" Terra exclaimed.   
  
"It'll be fine Terra, now go get married," Celes said, and reassured her by hugging Terra's shoulders.  
  


**_~*a few minutes later*~_**  


  
"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.  
  
Locke lifted the veil from Terra's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Everyone in the church was whooping and hollering, happy at the occasion.  
  
"So Setzer, when will I be the happy bride to be?" Celes said, winking at her new boyfriend.  
  
"Oh-- uhh... You wanna get married?" Setzer asked, not realizing how serious their relastionship had gotten. When he thought about it, he knew Celes was the only one for him. "Just name the date hun," he said winking back.  
  
"I don't care, I just wanna be as happy as they look," Celes replied smiling.  
  
Everyone watched as Locke and Terra walked out of the church. Before stepping out of the door, Locke leaned down and whispered in Terra's ear.  
  
"Terra, I love you."  
  
"Locke I love you too, my only love."  
  


**_The End!_**  


  
Well... How was that? Please R&R! If people continue liking my Terra x Locke fics, I guess I'll keep writing them, but if no one likes them I'll quit and stop putting you through the pain of reading my fics:) Lol, but bad reviews never stopped me from writing before, so scratch that;) Oh yeah, and don't you dare flame me for messing around with the Pheonix Cave part, pleeease! Its not possible to not twist things around. Well, ciao!


End file.
